barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
2002
Major Events *February 19: You Can Be Anything is released to stores. *March 11: Barney appears alongside other famous children's characters in the We Are Family music video PSA. *March 12: Barney's Night Light Stories is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *April 1: Barney makes an appearance at The White House Easter Egg Roll.The White House Easter Egg Roll Information and History] *April 26-28: Barney Goes to Hawaii for the world premiere of Barney's Beach Party. *April 30: Barney's Beach Party is released to stores. *May 1: Production for Season 8 begins. *May 3: Jose Carlos Moreno passes away in a car accident on route to Cuernacuva, Morelos. *August 27: Round and Round We Go is released to stores. *September 2: Season 7 premieres on PBS. *September 10: Going Places with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *Barney's Purple Park Tour starts touring. *October 22: Barney's Christmas Star is released to stores. *November 22: Season 7 finale on PBS. Also, On The Move with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *November 28: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed Colors All Around at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Barney Home Video New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Seven Episodes Allaboard.jpg|All Aboard!|link=All Aboard! Updownandaround.jpg|Up, Down and Around!|link=Up, Down and Around! Tearifficmanners.jpg|Tea-riffic Manners|link=Tea-riffic Manners Puppylove.jpg|Puppy Love|link=Puppy Love Bunchesofboxes.jpg|Bunches of Boxes|link=Bunches of Boxes Stopgo.jpg|Stop! Go!|link=Stop! Go! Redyellowblue.jpg|Red, Yellow and Blue!|link=Red, Yellow and Blue! Playforexercise.jpg|Play for Exercise!|link=Play for Exercise! Comeblowyourhorn.jpg|Come Blow Your Horn!|link=Come Blow Your Horn! Anewfriend.jpg|A New Friend|link=A New Friend Numbersnumbers.jpg|Numbers! Numbers!|link=Numbers! Numbers! Thiswayinthiswayout.jpg|This Way In! This Way Out!|link=This Way In! This Way Out! Springintofun.jpg|Spring Into Fun!|link=Spring Into Fun! Playitsafe.jpg|Play It Safe!|link=Play It Safe! Threelinesthreecorners.jpg|Three Lines, Three Corners|link=Three Lines, Three Corners Aparadeofbikes.jpg|A Parade of Bikes|link=A Parade of Bikes Itsahappyday.jpg|It's a Happy Day!|link=It's a Happy Day! Myfamilyandme.jpg|My Family and Me|link=My Family and Me Splishsplash.jpg|Splish! Splash!|link=Splish! Splash! BJsreallycoolhouse.jpg|BJ's Really Cool House|link=BJ's Really Cool House Songs What If You Could Be In The Circus.png|What If You Could Be in the Circus?|link=What If You Could Be in the Circus? Icycreamyicecream.jpg|Icy, Creamy Ice Cream|link=Icy, Creamy Ice Cream Barneyshuladance.jpg|Barney's Hula Dance|link=Barney's Hula Dance Acirclesshapeisround.jpg|A Circle's Shape is Round|link=A Circle's Shape is Round Wheelysgotawaytogo.jpg|Wheely's Got a Way to Go|link=Wheely's Got a Way to Go Theideasong.jpg|The Idea Song|link=The Idea Song Thecabooseridesintheback.jpg|The Caboose Rides in the Back|link=The Caboose Rides in the Back Upisupanddownisdown.jpg|Up Is Up and Down Is Down|link=Up Is Up and Down Is Down Playforexercise.jpg|Run, Run in One Place|link=Run, Run in One Place Musicisforeveryone.jpg|Music Is For Everyone|link=Music Is For Everyone Imahappyhelper.jpg|I'm a Happy Helper|link=I'm a Happy Helper Thepuddingsong.jpg|The Pudding Song|link=The Pudding Song Inandoutthecircle.jpg|In and Out the Circle|link=In and Out the Circle Patteroftherain.jpg|Patter of the Rain|link=Patter of the Rain Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles|link=Bubbles Theduckiesdo.jpg|The Duckies Do|link=The Duckies Do Shapessong.jpg|Shapes|link=Shapes Itsawonderfulworldofshapes.jpg|It's a Wonderful World of Shapes|link=It's a Wonderful World of Shapes Werewritingalettertosanta.jpg|We're Writing A Letter to Santa|link=We're Writing A Letter to Santa Meandmyfamily.jpg|Me and My Family|link=Me and My Family Splashandsprinkle.jpg|Splash and Sprinkle|link=Splash and Sprinkle Bjrealcoolhousesong.png|My Very Cool House|link=My Very Cool House Cast & Crew Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/David Joyner / Voice: Dean Wendt/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers & Jennifer Gibel / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Mario (Zachary Soza) (debut) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) * Angela (Demi Lovato) (debut) * Beth (Katherine Pully) (debut) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) (debut) * Scott (Alex Wilson) (debut) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) (debut) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (debut) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) (debut) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) (debut) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Pop Wheely (Grant James) * Jamal (Jalil Williams) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Squirrel (CGI) *Worms (CGI) *Ladybugs (CGI) *Flowers (CGI) *Blue Jays (CGI) *Eggs (CGI) *Bumblebees (CGI) *Raccoon (CGI) *Butterflies (CGI) *Crickets (CGI) *Chipmunk (CGI) *The Cow Jumped Over the Moon *Ms. Turner *Booker T. Bookworm *Stella the Storyteller *Mother Goose *Clarence the Goose *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Kevin and Kyle *Grandad Richards *Nana *Aunt Molly *Aunt Sally *Mr. Tenagain *Twynkle the Elf *King *Claire *Darla *Junior *Shelley *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Jean-Claude *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel *Dasha *Michelle *Girl *Girl *Girl *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Andra Jeans *Leach Jeans *Jessie Jeans *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *The Lizard King *Maggie *Wilbur *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen *Mariana *Katie *Patrick *Even *Jake *Keeley *Matt *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Melody Mouse *Little Bunny Foo Foo *Miss Piggy *Joey *Kelsey *Stacy *Sully *Marty *Lexi *Dasha *Lillian *Shelley *Toodee *Foofa *Wilbur the Calf *Jiminy Cricket *Mr. Nezzer *Willy Wonka *Raya *Carols *Brett *Karl *Hildanies *Nicole *John *Carolyn *Libby the Lamb *Ray the Rooster *Dasha the Duck *Eleanor Elephant *Pierre the Bear *Kisha Koala *Casey Cat *Jonathan *Old King Cole *Queen of Hearts *Humpty Dumpty *Proffessor Tinkerputt *Mr. Peekaboo *Mrs Peekaboo *Bartholomew the Parrot *Frosty the Snowman *Twinken *Min's Mother *Min *Shawn *Tina *Micheal *Derek *Tosha *Jason *Juan *Kenneth *Carlos *Julie *David *Kathy *Luci *Jorde *Mr Pizza *Pierre *Darcy *Ms Jones *Burke *Shene *Tiffany *Mr. Phill *George *Sandra *Mr. Smith *Bill *Fred *Firefighter Dave *Devyn *Reesa *Luis *Damitri *Damara *Brooke *Mrs. Saunders *James Turner *Rainbow Beard *Farmer Henderson *Farmer Dooley *Patty *Greg Murray *Fergus McClaren *Lesley Chudnow *Efei Almani *Gloria Chen *Abundio Ortiz *Rebecca Garcia *Mr. Deliveryman *David *Mr. Bear *Becky Keenan *Douglas Burks *Tomie dePaloa *Maureen Modine *Joe Scruggs *Joe Ferguson *Jordan Kauffman *Ella Jenkins *Stephanie *Frank Crim *Cambodian Dancers *Reggie the Deliveryman *Marvin Johnson *Mica Johnson *Dr. TickTock *Mateo *Mr. MacRooney *The Marching Band Musicians *Riders In The Sky *Aunt Rachel *Uncle Bob *Miss Rosa *Andrew *Mark *Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother *Ashley and Alissa's Mom *Mee-Ma *Pop-Pop *Zelda the Zookeeper *Officer Thompson *Firefighter Berkeley *Firefighter Vandever *Ms. Crisp *Ms Kepler *Ken Reightler *Meebee *Robot *Miss Pennypacker *Becky *Maurice the Magician *Monty the Mountie *Paloma *Debra the Delivery Lady *Mr Cannoli *Mr. Bouffant *Miss Marigold *Mr. Green *Phil *Lady *Mr. Forbs *Police Man Dave *Fisherman *Edi the Zebra *Anna Maria *Mr. Kerley *Dr. Kovacs *Mr. Brown *Yoshi *Douglas *Rhonda *Jack *Zack *Sean *Firefighter Bill *Ashley *Ashley Mom *Dr. Campbell *Officer Mike *The Zookeeper *Dr. Russel *Nurse Julie *Miss Patty *Alex *The Hostess *David *Dennis *Zach *Chris *Amy *Lauren *Hannah *Linda *Chip *Jill *Perry *Ashley *Alissa *Kristen *Jesse *Rebecca *Maria *Curtis *Jason *Jeffrey *Amy *Adam *Michael and Amy's Mom *Michael and Amy's Dad *Mrs. Claus *Santa Claus *Tina and Luci's Mom *the Bear *Jennifer *Joseph *A.J. *Adams Mother *Ms. Stevens *Kelly *Marching Band Musicians *Monkeys *Clowns *Teddy Bears *Cody Newton *Abby Newton *Marcella *Grandpa Greenfield *Grandma Greenfield *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch *Baby Fig *Mr. Millet *Dad *Mom *The Collector *The Juggler *Stanley Stillz *Policeman *Parade Stilt Walkers *Sousaphone Player *Woman with Hat *The Waiter *Maitre D' *Waiters *Chez Snobbe Delivery Man *Circus Clowns *Trapeze *Acrobatic Biycle *Chineese Pole *Contertionist *Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Flyer *Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Spotter *Female Wire Walker *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Hannah's Mom *Hannah's Dad *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Ballerina *Choir Master *Bell Choir *Carolers *Debi *Wee Willie Winkie *Blue Jay *Jack *Jill *Murray *Little Dog *The Wolf *Andy *Penny *Jessica *Justin *Mr. Sign *The Guard *Knights in Shining Armor *The King - Derrick J. Graves *Miss Vera Goode *Baxter *Juggler/Balloon Artist *Magician *Mike *Donny *Sarah *Gina *Mrs. Dooley *Mr. Barnes *Lily the Librarian *Mrs. Wilson *Princess Zuleeka *Serena the Mermaid *Maynard the Magician *Horrible Harry the Giant *The King *The Queen *Alex *Little Miss Muffet *Susan Frazier *Simon Willats *Freddy Morgan *Larry Spencer *Nathan Frazier *Mary Lyons *Robert Meadows *Kater Aberger *John Peter Lacosta *Alicia Caesar *Kelly F. Bender *Melinda Lea'l *Rene' Mungia *Orlando Rojas *Rick Walker *Jacklyn *Matthew *Anna *Pigeon *Puppy Dog *Squirrel *Kittycat *Firefly *Mother Possum & her babies *Brown Beaver *Mr. Moose *Fox *Owl *Brown Bear *Racoon *Chipmunk *Turtle *Dear *Chelli/Lyle *Bag/Argyle McSock *Molly *Bernard the Crossing Guard *David *Jackson *Laura *Rachel *Stacy *Miguel *Jonathan *Bridget *Tracy *Brian *Matt *Kelly *Claire *Anna Minor *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Lillian *Junior *Shelley *Mark *Clarke *Christina *Jenny *Billy *Dasha *Michelle *DJ Lance Rock *Toodee *Foofa *Brobee *Plex *Muno *Blue *Joe *Steve *Lisa *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Purple Kangaroo *Gingerbread Boy *Pig *Herons *Monkey *Freddy *Felt Friends *Woodpecker *Orange Kitten *Bowl *Spatula *Chalk Girl *Lion *Felix *Elephant *Baby Bear *Colonel Calloway *Grunt *Jamal Williams *Miguel *Tug *Baxter *James Alston *Vanessa Alston *Natalie Alston *Ron Alston *Simeon Alston *Marisol *Bryan *Armando *Shaina Alston *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Andy *Penny *Jessica *Justin *Bruno *Seth *Paul *Libby *Jade *Darnell *Debi *Patty *Cody *Abby *Marcella *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Becky *Lindsey *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Carlos *Tiffany *Evan *Jake *Kelsey *Mariana *Mikey *Brand *Andy *Mouth *Data *Stef *Chunk *Spanky *Stymie *Froggy *Buckwheat *Porky *Alfalfa *Waldo *Mary Ann *Jane *Darla Hood *Frankie *Hopsalot *Pierre the Bear *Casey Cat *Eleanor Elephant *Kisha Koala *CJ the Frog *Edison the Firefly *Cecil the Mouse *Jack the Mouse *Roquefort the Mouse *Brie the Mouse *Boo Boo Bunny *Deli Bear *Bebop Hamster *Aggie Astor *Cuckoo *Zippity the Hamster 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Dennis DeShazer * Randy Dalton Writers * Mark S. Bernthal * Stephen White * Ellis Weiner * Sandra J. Payne * Jocelyn Stevenson * Michael Anthony Steele * Perri Verdino-Gates Directors * Jim Rowley * Jeff Gittle * Fred Holmes * Ben Vaughn * Terrie Davis (Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Brian Mack (Associate Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * Penny Wilson (Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Director) * Daniel Tawny (Lighting Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Franks (Technical Director) * Terri McCormack (Technical Director) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Director) * David Boothe (Audio Director) * Joe Phillips (Audio/Musical Director) * David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) * Randy Dalton (Director of Production Services) Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Editors * McKee Smith * Laura Cargile * Vickie Sterling * Dan Whiteman * Tim Werner * Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Effects Editor) Producers * Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer/Consulting Producer) * Ben Vaughn (Senior Producer) * Jeff Gittle (Consulting Producer) * Charlotte Spivey (Associate Producer) * Julie Hutchings (Associate Producer) * R. Shawn Kelly (Associate Producer) * Charlotte Spivey * R. Shawn Kelly Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe/Costume Designer) * James F. Claytor (Set Designer) * Robert Vukasovich (Set Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Managers * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Jena Atchison (Production/Stage Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Manager) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) * Lisa Arbuckle Grief (Manager of Music Services) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Thomas Jaekels (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Manager) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) * Shauni Mast (Character Manager) * Bob Evans (Writing Team Manager) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Bruce A. Harmon (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Tommy Turner (Camera Operator) * Bill Saunders (Camera Operator) * Victor Sosa (Camera Operator) * Jim Wrenn (Camera Operator) * Kenny Dezendorf (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Dan Whiteman (Camera Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Videotape Operator) * Pavel Perebillo (Lighting Board Operator) * Stephen Ritchey (Lighting Board Operator) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio) * Don Clark (Post Production Audio) * Deborah Cornish (Post Production Audio) * Gary French (Post Production Audio) Electricians * Ricky Long (Master Electrician/Best Boy Electrician) * Jim Fischer * Buck Hatcher * Tim Harkins * Jeffrey Jon * Kevin Long * David Lynn * Andy Stefanek * Scott Fawley * Steve Ritchey * Steven Walker * John Knight * Phil Fulton * Mark Herrmann * Dean Weaver Grips * Jim Fischer * Buck Hatcher * Tim Harkins * Jeffrey Jon * Kevin Long * David Lynn * Andy Stefanek * Scott Fawley * Steve Ritchey * Steven Walker * John Knight Props * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Lead Props) Dressers * Aggie Davis Brooks (Set Dresser) * Nick Ballarini, Jr (Set Dresser) * Vickers Black (Set Dresser) * Susan Gaedke McGill (Set Dresser) Greenspersons * Kelley Johnston Miller Decorators * J. Magen Kaufman (Set Decorator) * Cindy Crisp (Set Decorator) Shoppers * Susan Gaedke * Cheryl Johnson * Andrea Johnson * Michelle Gay McDaniel * Lakisha Slaughter * Sharon Goodin * Stephanie Emery Stitchers * Celeste Kinnard * Diane Kearney * Traci Hutton (First Hand Stitcher) * Margaret Foster (Costume/Character Stitcher) Economists * Trish Dahl (Home Economist) Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) * Julie Love (Hair Stylist) Coaches * Shelley C. Aubrey (Dialogue Coach) Supervisors * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Diane Gillham (Child Supervisor) * Anne Marie Hurlbut (Child Supervisor) * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Shop Supervisor) Coordinators * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Karen Gatewood (Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art Department Coordinator) * Daniel Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Ruthy Horak (Stunt Coordinator) Typists * Ruthy Horak Carpenters * Scott Osborne * Kelton Cole Artists * Michael Dimov (Scenic Artist) * James L. Frazer (Scenic Artist) * Cathy Miller (Scenic Artist) Special Effects * Steve Krieger Costumers * Leila Heise (Set Costumer) * Susie Thennes Technicians * Alan Elson (Costume Technician) * Shauni Mast (Character Technician) * Gilbert Gonzales (Character Technician) Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) * Joy Starr (Educational Researcher) * Heidi Zeko Teachers * Diane Gillham * Anne Marie Hurlbut Interns * Jessica Gunter (Production Intern) * Russ Hallford (Production Intern) * Matthew Gerard (Production Intern) Consultants * Penny Wilson (Performance Consultant) Painters * Kristen Weeks (Scenic Painter) * Tina Griffith (Scenic Painter) Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Crafts * Lyle Huchton Draftsmen * Sinisa Knaflec Wranglers * Margaret Foster (Character Wrangler) * Tracy Poe (Character Wrangler) * Brian Rhodes (Character Wrangler) Accountants * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Property Master * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Willy Welch * Joe Phillips * R. Shawn Kelly * Mark S. Bernthal * Bob Singleton Assistants * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Chris L. Kaufman (Prop Assistant) * Timothy McGarity (Prop Assistant) * Rhett Bakke (Prop Assistant) * Edd Chappell (Prop Assistant) * Justin Trofholz (Prop Assistant) * Haden Garrett (Prop Assistant) * Steve Krieger (Prop Assistant) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Assistant Performance Director) * Karen Gatewood (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Kimberly Greenough (Assistant Production Designer) * Kathryn Yingling (Assistant Production Designer) * Kelton Cole (Assistant Carpenter) * Brian Walker (Assistant Carpenter) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Danielle Marshal (Costume Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Brad Bush (Costume Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Carrie Rishel (Assistant Production Accountant) * Donna Ivers Harvey (Assistant to the Producers) * Jillian Jester (Assistant to the Producers) * Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) * Corey Jones (Production Assistant) * Wendi Nichols (Production Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * Leora Backer (Production Assistant) * Jack Cline (Production Assistant) * Michael Marco (Production Assistant) * Mike Scott (Production Assistant) * Ryan Walden (Production Assistant) * Casey Stinson (Audio Assistant) * Cheryl Johnson (Assistant Greensperson) * Greg Beutel (Art Department Production Assistant) * Tom Jaekels (Assistant Costume Designer) * Christine Lanning (Assistant Performance Director) * Shauna Diaz (Assistant Accountant) References Category:Timeline